


Ladrien June 2018 Tumblr Prompt Posts

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Ladrien June, Male-Female Friendship, ladrien june 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: These are the stories based on the prompts for Ladrien June 2018. Each one will be a stand-alone story with the potential of being expanded into full-blown stories at a later date, much like Marichat May. We shall see. For now, please enjoy these stories for each day's prompt.





	1. Accidental Reveal

She couldn’t be sure she even waved at her partner as she hooked her yo-yo on the nearest structure and took off. Her mind screamed for one thing: sleep. Something she’d been sorely lacking even before an akuma began to rampage through the streets of Paris.

Her main thought had been take it down, so she could go home and sleep for hours. She hated the long hours she’d been putting in for her final presentation. She almost threw in the towel three times a day the past month. She honestly didn’t think she had much more to give. She needed that presentation to go well though. So, she’d kept pushing herself until she felt ready to drop like she did right then.

Her foot stumbled on one of the rooftops near her home, but a quick toss of her yo-you had her descending into the alley without risk of injury. She muttered under her breath about her clumsiness leaking into her superhero persona, wishing she could just take a few days off.

Determined to make it home in one piece, she didn’t notice anyone else occupied the alley until a bright green flash temporarily blinded her.

A quick glance behind her and all thoughts of sleep disappeared.

She couldn’t get her eyes to close fast enough as Chat Noir’s transformation faded away and Adrien Agreste stood in his place.

Her gasp alerted him to her presence, causing his hand to raise up and rub the back of his neck. “Hello, Bugaboo.”

She didn’t say anything as she moved closer to him.

“Look, Milady, I’m truly sorry. I didn’t know you were here. You gotta believe me.”

She stopped him before he could ramble any longer, pressing her lips to his.

She smiled as he quickly caught on and began kissing her back. She didn’t know how long they stood there, kissing one another and trying to get as close as they could to each other, but she didn’t mind. She could always sleep later.

“I’ve dreamt of this so long, Milady.” He continued to hold her close even as he sought some air, unsure if he was dreaming and praying he never woke up if he was.

“Well, Kitty, you weren’t the only one.” She planted another kiss on his lips before she pulled away. As she readied to head home before her parents could worry, she promised she’d see him again soon.

Lucky for him, she always kept her word.


	2. Babysitting

 

“I can’t believe you’re grounding me.” Adrien huffed as he sank deeper into the pillows on his bed. He glared at his kwami, waiting for said creature to respond.

Plagg merely scoffed at him as he continued to devour the wedge of camembert in his hands.

“I don’t even have a fever. This is just ridiculous.” He continued to whine as the black cat remained impassive. “If you’re going to ground me, at least talk to me.”

“Sorry, kid. Can’t hear over the cheese here.”

“That doesn’t even make sense.” Adrien’s eyes drifted over the vast amount of stuff in his room but found no pleasure in any of it. He wanted to run across rooftops and meet Ladybug for their nightly patrol.

“Look, kid, a sprained ankle isn’t something I can keep from a break should you do something stupid. So, lie down and shut your trap.” Plagg tossed the wedge into the air and gulped it down in one swallow. With a giant smirk on his face, he added, “Besides, I called in some reinforcements. You’ll thank me later.”

“What? What are you talking about?”

He never got his answer as Plagg zipped away, choosing to hide away in his favorite trashcan under the room’s large desk. However, he didn’t mind as a gentle tapping on his window provided all the answer he needed.

Ladybug.

Hurrying to push the control for his windows, he watched as she slid in almost as silently as he did in his suit.

“Hello.” She gave him a small wave, striding over to his bed and sinking down on the edge. “I heard you had a little mishap earlier and might enjoy some company.”

“If you aren’t too busy, I’d love it.” He sank back and did his best to hide his surprise and excitement at seeing her in his room. A thought occurred, forcing him to ask, “Ladybug, how did you know about my ankle?”

She blushed a little even as her smile lit up her features. “A little kitty told me you might need a babysitter to keep you grounded. I couldn’t help but comply with such a sweet request.”

It took him a moment to understand what she meant, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t happy with this turn of events. It didn’t stop him though from mumbling, “Remind me to thank that ‘kitty’ later.”

She giggled even as she settled next to him as he queued up a movie on his computer.


	3. Kwami Swap

 

A soft tapping on his window caught his attention, drawing him away from the famous Ladyblog and its latest videos.

“Ladybug!” He rushed over to open it and allow the spotted heroine to enter his room. “What do I owe this pleasure?”

She giggled as she settled on the edge and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on his cheek. “Just wanted to see my favorite civilian.”

“Really? I’m your favorite?”

“Yes. Now, don’t tell the Ladyblogger. I can’t have her upset with me.”

“You got it.” He turned his head to hide the giddy smile threatening to break loose, hoping something would come to mind as a subject change. His gaze landed on his computer and the latest movie Nathalie had gotten him. “Have time to watch the newest Avengers movie?”

She touched his hair lightly before allowing her hand to drop away. With a sigh, she tried to keep her sadness from creeping into her voice. “I wish. I only have a minute. My parents are expecting me for dinner.” She paused a moment to gather her thoughts before she added, “I did want your opinion on something though.”

“What is it, sweet Lady?”

“Chat’s got it in his head about us switching our powers for one day only. I’m not sure I’m truly on board with the idea. I mean, can you honestly imagine me in a black catsuit and wielding a baton?” She waited for his reply, her eyes intense on him.

He took a moment to consider his next words. He couldn’t exactly shout from the rooftops how much he wanted to see that. He had a secret identity to maintain, but he wanted to see her in his colors just once. He knew she looked amazing in black and red, but he couldn’t help wondering what she’d look like with black and green.

“I think you’d look good in anything. Would it put Paris in danger if you switched for just the day?”

“No, I don’t think so. I’m sure we could easily switch back or work with what we had. It’s just that I’m not sure how I feel about my powers being in someone else’s hands. Anything could happen, you know?”

“I do. The decision is yours, Ladybug. Now, if you want my opinion, I think Chat might be onto something. I’m sure you’d look great in his colors. I certainly wouldn’t mind seeing you dressed as a cute kitten.”

She looked behind her for a moment, noting the setting sun. When she turned back to him, she leaned down to drop a kiss on his cheek before whispering, “I’ll think about it.”

 

00000

 

A week later, Adrien glanced up from his bed at the sound of tapping.

He’d known she’d come and had been counting down the minutes until she arrived. She’d refused to transform for him as Chat, saying he’d get to see her after she took care of something first.

Thinking and hoping she’d come back to him, he quickly raced toward home, hopping through his window a mere two minutes before her arrival. He’d barely had time to seek out a sweet snack for Tikki before she’d shown up.

Nothing prepared him for this moment though.

He gazed at her as she balanced with relative ease on his baton, grinning at him through the window.

While her eyes weren’t really bluebells any longer, they’d still retained some blue though they had larger flecks of gold in them. They mesmerized him as he silently drew closer to the window, wanting to take in everything about her.

Her hair remained tied in their cute pigtails. Though rather than red ribbons tying them off, they had green ones that matched the sclera of her eyes. He wondered if she’d let him keep one or maybe he could find some matching ribbons later for her to wear out of the suit as a gift.

With a small push of his window, he opened it and beckoned her inside, smiling in awe as she slipped in quieter than he’d ever heard from her before. He wondered if maybe she shouldn’t have been the cat all along with her abilities surpassing even his own.

“So, what do you think?”

“Beautiful.”

She beamed at him.

“I can’t stay long. I promised Chat he’d get to see it before we switched back. Besides, Plagg seems rather miffed Chat gave him to me so easily. I’m sure Tikki isn’t too thrilled, either.” Her hands gripped her arms over her chest. With a tremulous grin, she placed a quick peck on his lips and whispered her farewells.

“That was so worth it,” he whispered, watching her bound away.

“Don’t you think it’s time we left, too? Don’t want her wondering where Chat is, do we?” Tikki nudged him, giggling at his dumbfounded expression.

“No, we definitely don’t want that.” He quickly called out Ladybug’s transformation and followed behind the woman who’d stolen his heart, hoping she had no intention of giving it back.


	4. Protecting

 

As Marinette swung towards home, grateful the akuma went down without much fuss, she caught sight of a familiar mop of blonde hair. Wondering what he could possibly be up to, she changed course and landed a few feet from him, smiling at the sight before her.

“Hey, handsome, what’s in the box?”

“Oh, Ladybug, you startled me.” Adrien shot her a nervous grin even as his gaze dropped to the soft mewling beings within the medium-sized box he held. “I found them a few minutes ago. I couldn’t just leave them, you know?”

She stepped forward, her grin spreading wide as she caught sight of the cutest kittens she’d ever seen. She counted three of them and smiled at their various coloring though she immediately felt drawn to the black one with soft green eyes as it stared back.

“Oh, my, they’re so cute. Are you going to keep them?”

His grin turned to a frown. “I want to. They need protecting, but I don’t think my father will let me. He’s pretty strict about these things.”

She looked down at the kittens, wishing she could take them home but knew her parents would say no as well. Pets and bakeries didn’t exactly go hand-in-hand.

“You’re right. They’re too young to be alone. It’s too bad. They seem to like you,” she said, watching as the kittens tried to clamber up the box’s side to reach Adrien.

He smiled at their efforts and gripped the box tighter as he came to a decision.

“Maybe you can help me.”

“For these cuties, anything.”

He looked up at her, a little surprised by her quick agreement but no less thrilled by her quick response.

“Do you think you could bring the box to my window? Then, my father won’t have to know about them just yet. Maybe I can even find them good homes before he discovers them.”

She looked at the box and studied it for a moment. With a huge smile, she nodded, agreeing to meet him at his window in the next few minutes.

When he disappeared, she turned to the kittens and whispered, “You have no idea how lucky you are, sweeties. You’ve just found yourselves the best protector there ever was, you know. Chat Noir won’t let you down.”

Being sure no one overheard her, she shot her yo-yo out and zoomed toward the Agreste mansion, coming to Adrien’s window as he appeared in his room.

With a little maneuvering and resituating, the kittens were soon nestled in new bedding within their new home.

Marinette didn’t stay much longer as she realized how late it’d become.

With a quick wave, she moved toward the open window and said, “I’ll see you around, Great Kitten Protector.”

Adrien couldn’t wipe the grin from his face for the rest of the evening.


	5. Saved from Paparazzi/Fans

 

She’d just taken down the latest akuma and wanted nothing more than to get the victim home before she headed home herself. She’d worked hard and the akuma hadn’t been easy. She wanted a shower after taking a brief dip in a pile of garbage he’d created.

However, the paparazzi and reporters had other ideas as they swarmed her from all sides, blocking her from an immediate escape.

She barely held in her groan at their persistence as she eyed them warily. She had no interest in answering questions and choose to ignore those she deemed wildly inappropriate.

When they didn’t give up and her miraculous sounded its second-to-last beep, she feared she wouldn’t be able to shake them before her secret came out.

“Ladybug, over here.” A hand shot out and pulled her through the crowd and into a waiting limo. Inside, the familiar voice spoke again. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, thank you.” Her miraculous gave its final warning.

“You’re about to change back.” Adrien reached over and lifted the privacy glass even as he shut his eyes. “I promise I won’t look. They’re all kinds of treats in the fridge. Help yourself.”

Unsure what she should do, she watched with some horror as her transformation gave, leaving her sitting across from Adrien as her civilian self.

She quickly pulled out what she could find and handed it to Tikki along with the cookies she’d placed in her purse earlier that day. She glanced down at her tired kwami and silently begged her to hurry before their secret came out.

With a quick look at the blond next to her, she found his eyes tightly shut and his mouth shaped in a soft smile as he waited patiently for her.

“Thank you for saving me. I definitely owe you one.”

“You’re welcome.” He shifted so he faced her though his eyes remained firmly closed. “I know you could handle them, but they seemed pretty relentless back there.”

“Ugh, they were. It was a little annoying. I wish they’d forget about a relationship between Chat and me.”

“You don’t like Chat?” His smile turned to a frown.

“No, that’s not it. He’s my best friend. He’ll always be special to me, but he’s not the guy my heart wants.”

“Oh?”

She grinned as she leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, “No, there’s another blond-haired, green-eyed guy who’s got my attention.”

Red flooded his cheeks, growing warmer when she placed a quick kiss on one of them.

“Tikki, spots on.” A flash of pink and she’d become Ladybug again. “You can look now.”

His eyes opened slowly and a smile grew as he whispered, “There’s the greatest beauty in all of Paris.”

This time, she blushed. She’d never been more thankful her mask hid most of it as he continued to pepper her with compliments on the ride home.


	6. Andre's Ice Cream

 

“See ya later, Chat.” Ladybug waved and shot off her yo-yo, bounding away without bothering to glance in her partner’s direction. She knew he’d find his way home though she felt a little guilty in leaving him, but she’d promised to meet some friends for ice cream. She couldn’t keep them waiting.

A few minutes later, she came to an abrupt halt as Andre’s cart proved closer than she realized. Too late for her to hide and transform back either as her friends noted her presence and waved in greeting.

Unsure what to do, she approached them with some caution, hoping Alya wouldn’t demand an interview. She scanned the small crowd for a familiar mop of blond hair. She sighed when she didn’t see him.

“Hey, Ladybug, what brings you by?” Nino asked as he licked the cone he’d gotten.

“Oh, uh, just wanted something sweet after that last akuma, you know?” She took a step toward the cart when something pulled her attention away.

A smile grew across her lips as a familiar voice called out for her.

“Well, well, Adrien Agreste, you made it just in time,” Alya called out. “A few seconds later and you would’ve missed ice cream with our local superheroine.”

Adrien’s gaze caught hers as he matched her smile and a soft blush formed on his cheeks. When he processed what Alya had said, he muttered, “Now, that would’ve been a real shame.”

This time, Marinette worked to hide her blush, busying herself with Andre as he scooped out the perfect blending of flavors for her cone.

She gasped as she saw the flavors he chose, so closely matching the young man coming to stand beside her. She could only hope he wouldn’t notice or at least make the connection. She couldn’t have him guessing who she was under the mask or have Alya realize she had feelings for Adrien. It would only make things awkward for him.

“Thank you, Andre. This looks delicious.” She took the cone and quickly moved several paces away before the Ladyblogger could catch sight of the concoction.

“Hey, Ladybug, wait up.” Adrien’s hand caught her shoulder, stilling her. He turned back to their friends and said, “I’ll catch up, okay? I need to talk to LB a minute.”

She looked at him expectantly, waiting as he received his cone from Andre. She had to work at composing herself once she spotted her colors making up his flavors. She hadn’t a clue why Andre would believe they’d be perfect together. As much as she loved Adrien, she knew how complicated this was for them. It wasn’t like they could hang out on a regular basis with her secret identity to protect and all.

“Bye-bye, my little lovebirds,” Andre sang out.

Alone, Marinette kept glancing at Adrien, wondering what he could want to talk to her about. She hadn’t really sought him out as Ladybug and knew he rarely spoke of their few interactions with their friends.

“I, um, I wanted to say thank you for saving me.” He broke the silence though he kept his eyes on his cone.

“It was nothing. You handled yourself pretty well against that akuma.”

“Yeah, well, if I hadn’t been so stupid, that akuma wouldn’t have existed.”

Marinette stopped walking, her hand on his arm slowing him as well.

“It wasn’t your fault, Adrien. I promise. It’s Hawk Moth’s. He should know better than to use someone’s emotions against them. Okay?”

Adrien nodded though he didn’t look convinced.

Not wanting him to risk becoming an akuma as well, she asked, “What is it? You can tell me, you know?”

He met her eyes briefly but broke contact as his blush returned full force.

“I wish I could like someone as sweet as she was, but I can’t. My heart is already set on someone else. I feel bad though because I never meant for my rejection to do that.”

“Oh,” she whispered. Her mind whirled with the possibilities as Adrien’s words slammed hard into her middle. She hadn’t considered he had feelings for someone else, always hoping he’d one day see her as a girlfriend potential. Her dreams, she knew, had come to a painful end. “I’m sure she’ll survive, Adrien. You’re a great guy, but there are other great guys out there. Maybe one of them will even be perfect for her.”

He smiled at her then as he agreed. “Yeah, maybe. Anyways, thanks, Ladybug. I hope one day I can return the favor.”

“Yeah, sure, maybe.”

He took a step away from her as his limo came into view.

She knew their time would soon come to an end, but she almost wished it wouldn’t.

He surprised her though as he turned back to her and asked, “Hey, LB, would you maybe care to have dinner with me sometime?”

She thought she nodded, but she couldn’t be sure.


	7. Prince(ss) Style

“Oh, my, such a serious face. What could possibly be bothering my sweet Chat on a night like this?” Ladybug whispered from the open window of Adrien’s room.

“Milady, you’re out pawfully late. Won’t your parents be worried?” He glanced up from his computer screens and shot her a distracted smile.

“They think I’m studying at Alya’s. I’ve got a little extra time. Wanna talk about it?” She slid into his room and walked to his desk, leaning her hip against the top. With her arms folded across her chest, she gazed down at him with a knowing, determined gleam.

Realizing she wouldn’t let the matter drop, he sighed and muttered, “Well, I’ve been researching something.”

“Okay? This research must be pretty serious, Chaton, if you’re frowning this deeply.” She moved one arm until her hand rested in his perfectly coifed locks.

“It’s not that serious, Milady, but it’s something I wouldn’t mind fixing.” He worked to prevent the purr that threatened as her hand found his favorite scratching spots.

“Well, let’s do it.” She stepped back so he could stand, her smile glowing as she gazed with love at him. “Should I turn into myself yet or do you need Ladybug?”

“I’d love nothing more, Mari, but I need Ladybug for this.” Without waiting for her response, he scooped her into his arms and carried her from his desk to the long, white couch.

She giggled, a soft blush rising on her cheeks.

“What are you doing, Adrien?”

“Well, I’m fixing the problem, Milady. What else?”

She chuckled some more, her arms sliding across his shoulders to help anchor herself as he continued to hold her. She wondered if he’d ever put her down, knowing he couldn’t keep it up forever despite the muscles he’d gained from becoming Chat Noir.

“Okay, but I’m confused. What was the problem?”

“Oh, that.” He chuckled. With a flourish only the model could ever pull off, he turned them and dropped, landing with a soft plop on the couch. Marinette remained comfortably in his grasp as he leaned closer to nuzzle her neck. “Well, it came to my attention that I hadn’t done this before.”

“Done what? Carried me princess-style?” She thought for a moment and shook her head, recalling the number of times he’d done just that as Chat and Adrien.

“Yes, Milady. You see the few times I’ve carried you like that you were Marinette, not Ladybug. Being the luckiest guy in all of Paris, I’ve also had the pleasure of being carried prince-style by you in both forms as well. The only side that hadn’t happened yet was Ladrien.” He took a dramatic pause before he said, “My honor couldn’t stand the thought I’d been so neglectful.”

“You’re too cute for your own good, you know that?” She giggled even as she hid her face in his neck, the blush on her cheeks growing hotter by the second. A thought occurred and whipped her face back to his, saying, “I haven’t exactly carried you as Adrinette or Marichat though, have I?”

He thought for a long moment before turning to her with a sly grin.

“No, but I wouldn’t be opposed if you’re willing to help with this researching dilemma.”

She planted a kiss on his lips, hopping from his lap and transforming into her civilian self. She certainly couldn’t let him down when his research seemed so important to him.


	8. Secret Meeting

 

Oh, she hated all this cloak-and-dagger business. She knew Chat loved it, which was why he’d given her the note from Adrien in the first place. She’d never understand why guys thought this was a cute idea as she walked into a long-forgotten room within the high school she attended. Frankly, she wished she could pretend she’d misread the note and walked on to her class. She’d been doing so well lately in being on time and hated the idea her record would probably be destroyed by this side trip.

“Hey, LB,” Adrien whispered.

She jumped and spun to face him, her hand on her yo-yo. Her hand remained even as she found him in the darkened room, her eyes narrowing into a glare. She wished he’d hurry to tell her what he wanted so they could leave. She didn’t like being in such dark places. She already had enough nightmares, thank you very much.

“Thank you for seeing me on short notice.”

“What do you need, Adrien? Chat said it was important.” She did her best to keep her voice calm. She promised she did, but even she could hear the slight edge to it.

“Oh, right, that. Yeah, um, I don’t know how to say this. I’m not even sure it’s that big a deal yet, but I thought you should know.”

“Adrien, you’re rambling. What is it?” Her foot began to tap as her patience slowly ebbed into annoyance.

“I think Alya may have figured out who you are. I’ve known for a while, but I kept your secret, I swear. I just thought you should know if you wanted to lead her away from her suspicions.” His hand crept up to his neck, showing his nervousness at his revelations. He couldn’t quite look her in the eye, either, confirming his words as truth.

She didn’t know what to say to any of it. She’d never thought her best friend would ever put the clues together though there’d been plenty over the years. Now, she’s also learned her secret crush also knows who she was under the mask. She could only hope in that moment that Chat didn’t know, or her life would be over. Her secrets would be out, and her friends and family would be at great risk.

“Ladybug?”

“How did you find out?” She forced the words past her frozen lips.

“Purely an accident. You didn’t notice me when you transformed in a nearby alley to where I was. No one else saw, I swear.” He paused as he considered his next words, finally adding, “I didn’t know if I should tell you, either. I know your secret identity is important to you. I promise you’ll never hear me reveal it to anyone. You can trust me, Marinette.”

Her name on his lips proved the final straw as she paced through the darkened room. She had no idea what she planned to do, but she would figure it out. She always did. She was Ladybug after all, for goodness sake.

“What makes you so sure Alya suspects it’s me?”

“She had a new app on her phone. It fits your costume over various people with a mask. She tried a photo of you and it looked pretty convincing. Nino’s trying to talk her down as we speak.”

“Oh, this can’t be any worse. I’ll have to let Chat know my cover may be blown. He might want another partner who can keep her secrets better.”

“I doubt that, Milady. He knows there’s only one Ladybug, and that’s you. He won’t settle for another even if it’s asked of him. He’d rather lose his ring than lose you.”

“That’s sweet, Adrien, but,” her words slowed as she realized what he’d called her, finally finishing her statement by asking, “Chat? You’re Chat?”

“Well, it seems the cat’s out of the bag now, Bugaboo. I hope you’re not too surprised.”

She answered him by throwing herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck. Her face nestled into his neck, staying there for several minutes as she came to terms with all she learned. She couldn’t believe her partner had been by her side all this time, yet she hadn’t known.

She felt his arms stiffen around her as he accepted her embrace, content to hold her as long as she needed. She’d handle Alya in due time. For now, she had her partner next to her and she planned on spending some time with him, talking about their new situation and their future as superheroes.


	9. Lucky Charm

 

He wasn’t having a great day. In fact, he’d almost chalk this up as one of the worst he could remember in recent months. He’d been late to class because Hawk Moth decided there needed to be an akuma. He’d gotten turned by said akuma, fighting against his partner, which only served to irk him more. Then, she’d barely looked at him after they bumped fists, dashing away in a greater hurry than he’d ever seen her.

Now, he was racing to class when his bag decided to split open, dumping all its contents across the courtyard. With a resigned sigh, he slowed to a stop and dropped to his knees, hoping he could quickly gather everything. He’d gotten most of it put in another compartment of his bag when a voice called out to him.

“Bad day?”

“Yeah, you could say that.” He kept his gaze focused on his fallen belongings.

When a spotted suit-covered arm entered his vision, he looked up and stared at the young woman across from him.

“Ladybug? What are you doing here?”

“Hiding out, I guess. I’m not really up to attending class right now.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” He no longer cared about class as he witnessed the sadness lurking in her eyes. He wanted to help her. He needed to help her as her friend and her partner, even if she didn’t know the second part.

“Not really.” She shrugged. “Don’t let me keep you though.”

She helped him with the last of his fallen items, picking up a familiar string of beads that’d slid further than he would’ve thought possible.

“Oh, thank you. I can’t lose that.”

“I’m surprised you still have it,” she whispered, her features awestruck as she gazed at the lucky charm she’d given him as Marinette so many years ago.

“Of course, I still have it. A really great friend gave it to me. It’s been my lucky charm since that day.” He smiled as he recalled that particular day and wished he could share a moment like that again with Marinette or even Ladybug, but they remained out of his reach for some inexplicable reason.

“She sounds like a good friend. She must really like you, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess. She’s seeing someone though, I think. We don’t really hang out anymore, you know?”

She didn’t say anything, which he didn’t expect her to. He didn’t even really know why he’d felt the need to tell her any of that. She was his partner. He trusted her and knew she wouldn’t betray that trust if she could help it.

With the last of his items put away, he stood and glanced at Ladybug, wondering if he could ever figure her out. Doubting it, he held out his hand and assisted her up with a warm smile he reserved just for her.

“You know I’ve heared I’m a pretty good listener. If you ever want to talk, you know where to find me.” He gestured at the school around him.

She smiled. “Yeah, I know where to find you. Thank you, Adrien. I’ll be in touch.”

“Anytime, Milady,” he whispered as she zipped away. “Anytime.”


	10. (Reverse) Balcony Scene

 

He needed some air. He could barely breathe with the amount of perfume some of the ladies wore surrounding him. While he knew his father wouldn’t approve of his disappearance, he didn’t care at that moment, sneaking out a side door and onto an empty balcony.

Taking a large gulp, he exhaled slowly, glad his headache had already begun to recede. He doubted they’d miss him all that much. Most of the partygoers only cared about buttering up his father for one favor or another. His only mission was to make his father look good. Mission accomplished, he supposed.

Moving toward the stone railing, he leaned over and got a glimpse of the massive grounds below, admiring the landscaping below. He wondered if the gardeners were allowed mistakes. He doubted it since not a flower or bush seemed out of place. He fought the urge to test his theory, but he kept himself in check. He didn’t want someone else paying for his actions.

Sighing, he prepared to head back inside for another few hours of drollery within the large ballroom.

He didn’t quite make it as a feminine voice called to him.

“Hello, handsome,” Ladybug said as she landed on the railing behind him. Her blue eyes gleamed in the evening light as she glanced at him with amusement sparkling in her eyes. “Having fun?”

“Tons. Don’t you know fashion designers are the best partiers?” He couldn’t help the teasing note in his voice as he regarded her.

She giggled, jumping down from the railing to lean against it. “I’m sure.”

Not wanting her to go, he moved closer, leaning next to her, as he asked, “So, what brought you here tonight?”

She shrugged her shoulders even as she smiled. “A little birdy might’ve hinted you’d be here tonight. Thought I might check on you, you know?”

“Aww, you do care. That’s sweet, bugaboo.” He nudged her with his shoulder, his usual playful grin out in full force. “I wish I could join you for a run.”

“Maybe the party won’t last much longer. We could meet at our favorite spot? Take our run then?” She chanced a peek at the doors, noting the numbers within slowly dwindling down. “Who knows? Maybe you’ll get to leave a little sooner than you think.”

He looked where she did, his grin widening even more. “Yeah, who knows?”

Fiddling with her yo-yo, she turned to him and whispered, “Don’t forget our run, Kitty?”

She kissed him on the cheek and shooed him back inside before she swung away with a tiny wave and a saucy wink.

“Oh, I’m so gonna marry that girl someday,” he whispered, watching until she disappeared from his view.

With renewed energy, he turned toward the crowd inside and put on his best smile, counting down the minutes until he could run alongside the woman of his dreams.


	11. One-Sided Reveal

 

“Marinette, come back,” Adrien shouted, racing toward the classroom door to stop her. He wasn’t fast enough as she slipped past the akuma and kept running. When he tried to follow, he found himself trapped within the akuma’s massive arms.

Thankfully, Ladybug arrived moments later and freed him. He shot her a relieved smile though it soon slipped as she dragged him from the room, pulling him roughly behind her.

“Ladybug, wait. We need to find Marinette. She’s hidden somewhere. I can’t leave without her.”

“She’s safe. I promise.”

He tugged her to a halt, his stance turning defensive.

When her eyes met his, he said, “No, I’m not leaving without her. She’s my friend.”

“We don’t have time, Adrien.”

“Yes, we do.” He turned to race back the way they’d come, but her hand on his shoulder stopped him. With a look at her resigned expression, he added, “I can’t leave her. Please.”

“You really don’t make this easy. I know she’s safe. Just leave it at that.”

He couldn’t quite believe what he said next. “I can’t. Ladybug, please. Help me.”

He pulled from her grasp and raced back the way they’d come.

He didn’t make it far as Ladybug grabbed him and shoved him into a corner, using her body to shield them as the akuma drew nearer.

With a fiery glare, she spoke as quietly as she could. “Look, I know Marinette’s safe because I’m her. Now, stop fighting me. I need you safe until Chat arrives and we take care of this akuma.”

“What?” His body froze as her words washed over him. “Mari?”

“Yeah, now please stay here. Please, Adrien. I can’t have you hurt, okay?”

“Okay,” he said, nodding. When she moved to leave, he grabbed her wrist to stop her. “We’re talking about this later.”

“I had a feeling.” With that, she flew towards the akuma, muttering about a certain cat superhero, who hadn’t shown up just yet.

“Don’t worry, Milady. I’m right behind you,” he whispered, watching as she flew away. In the same tone, he called Plagg to transform him, joining the fight moments later.


	12. Blushing

 

“Plagg, remind me to maim Nino tomorrow.” Adrien swiped hard at his cheek, frustrated when the lipstick refused to come off. He glared at the makeup remover cloth as it continued to fail him.

Plagg cackled behind him.

“Ugh, why won’t it come off?” Adrien scrubbed harder, cursing as his cheek reddened from his rough handling.

Plagg’s cackling stopped mid-stream, causing Adrien to glance back.

His gaze landed upon his empty room, wondering what could have spooked the kwami when he heard a light tapping at his window.

“Oh, no.” He groaned, debating whether he should open the window to Ladybug or not. He certainly didn’t want her to see him covered in another woman’s lipstick. What would she think of him?

Unable to ignore her soft tapping, he moved with some reluctance to his desk, keeping his face in profile. He didn’t want her to see the evidence of his debauchery until she had to and tapped the correct button on the remote.

“Hey, handsome.” She slipped through the window and sauntered over to him. “I heard you had a rough day today.”

“You did, huh? Well, I guess it’s not every day a model gets roped into working the kissing booth at his school.” He turned toward her with an apologetic smile. The lipstick stain still visible for her to see. He would never approach another young lady wearing purple lipstick again.

Her eyes widened at the twin marks on his cheek.

He could feel the heat rushing to his cheeks, pretty sure the purple would be more pronounced with red highlighting the marks.

“I’m sorry. I’ve been trying to wipe it off for ten minutes now. It won’t budge.” His gaze slid to the floor, unwilling to see her disappointment in him even as his cheeks continued to flame. His ears also began to smart from the heat creeping into them as well.

“You hated it, didn’t you?” Her hand grazed his, causing his gaze to jump back to hers.

He couldn’t quite believe his hearing as she looked almost sick with concern for him. He felt humbled at that moment, wondering what he’d done to deserve such compassion from the one woman he cared the most about.

“Yeah, I did. My friend set me up without asking me first. I’m not even sure why he’d do it, either.” He shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to dwell on that.

“I’m so sorry, Adrien.” Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. I’ll be fine, I promise.” His hand went to her cheek, hesitating mere millimeters from actually touching her. “I just didn’t want to disappoint you.”

She laughed at that. “You could never disappoint me.”

“Well, you’d be the only one then.” He hadn’t meant to say that. Why did he say that?

She looked at him, really looked at him. Her gaze burned into his as she tried to read him, making him more than uncomfortable with her ability to see into him.

After minutes passed, she finally spoke again. “I can make those marks go away if you’d like.”

“You can?” Adrien stared at her. With her nod, he added, “Yes, please.”

She pulled out a red lipstick from a pocket he hadn’t know she had and gave him a soft smile as she applied it. When she had a generous coat on her lips, she moved closer to him. Her hand traced the first mark on his right cheek, tracing it with some precision. Satisfied, she leaned in and pressed her lips directly over it, covering up the purple with her red.

She did the same for the other mark marring his left cheek.

She didn’t stop though as she pressed another kiss to his forehead, rising on her toes to reach, and even one on the tip of his nose, causing them both to grin.

Her gaze grew serious as she returned to the matter at hand, pressing a light kiss to his chin. She looked at him for several moments before she leaned into him, her lips lighting touching his.

He returned her kiss with one of his own, pulling her against him to get a better angle and keep her anchored to him. He didn’t want to consider how this could be a dream. If it was, he never wanted to wake up.

When she finally pulled back, her cheeks held a similar pink he knew matched his own.

“Well, you definitely know how to leave a mark.” He tried for a light, teasing tone as he watched her, waiting for her to say or do something.

Her blush deepened.

“I guess I do,” she said, her voice a little breathy from their closeness.

“Will you mark me again?”

Her eyes widened a moment before she happily complied with his request.

His worst day had definitely turned around. He’d never doubt his luck again.


	13. AU (general)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, only Ladybug has been tapped as a hero of Paris. After a year of fighting alone, she’s tired and asks Master Fu for some help. Little does she know he agrees and gives her the chance to choose her new partner: the Black Cat.

 

“Do you have an idea of who you’d choose for the Black Cat, Marinette?” Master Fu asked, his gaze watching her face in silent contemplation.

“I do. Thank you, Master Fu, for trusting me.” She nodded, her hand gripping the small box firmly, and exited the massage parlor. She had somewhere to be and didn’t want to waste another moment.

When she ducked into a nearby alleyway, she placed the box next to her and called Tikki to transform her.

A moment later, she zipped from the alley with the box back in her grasp and headed toward the large mansion where her favorite classmate lived.

She’d meant what she’d said to Master Fu. She’d been watching Adrien for a while now, seeing how reacted in a crisis whenever an akuma attacked near the school. He’d impressed her with his calm demeanor, quickly moving students to safety without concern for his own well-being. A few times, that had included Marinette though she’d been quick to maneuver from his grasp. She was Ladybug after all. She couldn’t be trapped with her classmates when they needed her fighting the akuma.

While she admitted her crush on him could be partly swaying her decision, she also knew it to be the right one. She’d seen other classmates follow his lead in helping other students throughout the school. None, though, would actually approach the victim once she’s cleansed them. Only Adrien. He saw them as the victim, not the perpetrator. He talked with them and eased their worries about their uncontrolled actions.

He’d worked with her without even knowing he had. That proved the most influential point in her estimation.

With a quick glance to ensure she wouldn’t be spotted, she scaled the side of the mansion until she came to the familiar window, having used it on a number of occasions. A quick tap had the window moving inward by way of remote control.

She gave him a sweet smile as she ducked into his room and landed a few feet from him.

“Well, my lovely lady, what brings you here tonight? Is there trouble in Paris?” His words came out slightly teasing as he pulled her close for a hug. “I missed you.”

She giggled, giving him a few moments of her loving attention. When she pulled away, she did her best to put on her serious expression, addressing him a bit formally. “I’m actually here on official superhero business.”

“Intriguing. Tell me more, Milady.”

She stifled another giggle, coughing into her hand.

“What I’m about to tell you can’t go any further than us. Understood?”

He nodded, sobering enough to listen this time.

She admitted she liked that about him. He could goof off a little, but he also knew when he needed to be professional.

“The Guardian has entrusted me with a great task, and I mean to see it through.” She paused to gather herself and continued, “I’ve asked him for a partner. The recent akuma have been more than I can handle alone. He’s granted me this favor.”

“That’s great, Milady. Any idea who you’re partner will be?”

She couldn’t read him as he kept sending off mixed messages between his expression and the rest of his body. He seemed thrilled she would be safer with a partner, but he feared what that’d mean for them.

She hid her smile as she answered in a whisper, “Yeah, I do. I’m hoping you’ll be him actually.”

She opened her hand to reveal the small wooden box, which held the ring of the Black Cat. She’d seen the beautiful piece and hoped he’d accept it after she’d answered any questions he had.

“You’re serious? You want me?” He eyed her cautiously though he took the box from her hand.

She nodded. “The Black Cat is meant to be my partner. As Ladybug, I deal with creation and healing. The Black Cat is the opposite, creating a balance like yin and yang. Together, we’d be near unstoppable.”

“Are you sure I’m the best choice? I’m sure there are better candidates than me.” He looked almost hopeful as he continued to hold the box.

“Yes, I’m sure. Will you become the Black Cat, Adrien? Will you fight beside me?”

“Always, Milady.”

With that, he opened the box, blinking against the blinding green light.

He stared at the black cat-like creature that yawned quite loudly and deliberately before gazing around Adrien’s room as if bored already.

“I’m Plagg,” he said, eyeing Adrien after a moment. “Got any camembert? I’m starving.”


	14. Reverse Crush

 

Having a crush on his classmate soon proved quite distracting, Adrien discovered.

He’d become attuned to her. Every time she entered the room, he looked up, so he could watch as she moved toward her seat though he made sure she didn’t notice him watching. Every time she laughed, he perked up, noting whatever he could so he could try it himself. Every time she talked, he lost himself in the soft cadences of her voice, wishing he could listen to her all day. Every time she smiled, he thought he was looking at the most beautiful creation in the world.

His crush was slowly killing him.

She never noticed him, at least not the way he wanted her to notice him.

No, Marinette had someone else on her mind and in her heart.

It killed him to think she’d found someone else, but then, he couldn’t hate the other guy. He’d won a treasure with Marinette. He could ensure though the other guy never took her for granted. He just needed the other guy’s name.

“Hey, Marinette, what’s up with your mystery man?” Alya asked after their teacher had ended their lesson. She grabbed up her stuff, waiting for Marinette to answer.

“There’s no mystery man. I don’t know why I have to keep saying that.” She huffed as she pushed her tablet into her bag.

“Yeah, no one believes you, girl. You’ve been acting lovesick for weeks now. So, spill. I want all the details about him.”

Marinette didn’t respond as she moved around Adrien’s desk and walked from the room, unwilling to talk about the man she loved.

While he wanted to know the guy’s name, he was thankful she hadn’t said anything more about the guy. He didn’t want to know the details about her love for the guy.

It hurt too much.

“Hey, bro, you okay?” Nino asked from beside him.

Shaking himself, he offered up one of his model smiles and nodded.

Together, they walked to their next class without Alya and Marinette.

 

00000

 

Marinette staggered to a stop next to her partner, wishing she could tell him how much he meant to her. The words stuck in her throat as usual. She couldn’t tell him. Not then. Not ever.

“Hey, LB.” He gave her a two-fingered salute along with a cheeky grin, but his ears and tail told her another story.

“What’s wrong, Chat?”

“Nothing I can’t solve.” At her dubious expression, he added, “I swear.”

He moved toward the roof’s edge and beckoned her to begin their patrol. He seemed eager to get away from her, which broke her heart. She couldn’t be that bad, right?

After an hour, they called an end to patrol, but Marinette wasn’t ready to go home.

She swung through the city, allowing the wind whipping against her and the view to clear her mind. She soon grew lost in her exercise that she lost track of where she’d gone, landing on the tall wall surrounding the Agreste mansion.

Not wanting to disturb the occupants within, she turned to shoot her yo-you, intent on going home when a soft voice stopped her.

“Ladybug?”

“Oh.” She glanced down and saw Adrien sitting outside, something telling her he didn’t do that often. “Hello.”

“What are you doing here?”

“I was taking the scenic route home. I’m sorry if I bothered you. I’ll be going now.”

“Wait. I wouldn’t mind some company if you’d like to stay.”

She looked at him, trying her best to read him. “I probably shouldn’t. I don’t want you getting in trouble.”

“My father isn’t here. We’re safe.” Adrien’s gaze searched hers. “You look lonely. I know I am. Maybe we could be lonely together.”

She swung down to his level, gazing around at the small courtyard around them. “I’ve been here before. It’s a little different than what I remember.”

At Adrien’s confused look, she giggled and whispered, “Bubbler.”

He laughed at that. “I’d almost forgotten about Bubbler. Poor Nino. He just wanted me to have a nice birthday.”

“He sounds like a good friend to have.”

“He is.” Adrien smiled and dared a glance at the superheroine, wondering why she looked sad. He doubted he’d done anything to upset her as Chat, but sadness cloaked her as surely as it did him.

Neither spoke for a few minutes, lost in their thoughts.

“Having a crush sucks,” she muttered at one point, breaking the silence between them.

“I know how you feel. There’s this girl at school. She’s a friend actually, but she doesn’t see me like I see her.”

“Oh, that’s too bad. You’re a great guy from what I’ve seen. Maybe she’ll open her eyes one day and see what’s staring right in front of her.”

He chuckled at the nice sentiment though he doubted it’d ever happen.

“What about you? What’s on your mind?”

“There’s this guy, but he doesn’t see me, either.” She laughed at the pair they made, wondering if there was any hope for them.

“Well, he’s a fool. You’re awesome, Ladybug.”

She smiled, a soft blush suffusing her cheeks. “So, I guess for now it’s just you and me. Two lonely hearts, huh?”

“I hope there’s a cure for this.”

“Me, too.”

She stayed a little longer, but the darkening sky and a warning beep had her leaving before she’d wanted. She liked Adrien and wanted him to have his happiness. He deserved some happiness in his life. Maybe she could help play matchmaker for him. She just needed to discover which friend had caught his attention and get to work on nudging her heart in his direction. She could do that for him. She was Ladybug after all, wasn’t she?

Maybe one day, he could return the favor and help her win Chat’s heart.

Maybe, just maybe.


	15. Trust

 

_He’d jumped off a building. What had he been thinking? What if she hadn’t been able to get to him in time? He could have died. Oh, she had some choice words for her crush._

Marinette swung through the city, not stopping until she reached her destination. Her mouth had formed a firm, grim line. Her eyes barely held the worry she felt in check, tears glistening in their depths as she fought for control over her emotions. She couldn’t allow them to overflow, not yet. She had to tell him he was an idiot, then she could lose her cool. Not one second before that.

Her feet found their perch on the Agreste mansion’s roof a moment before she dropped down and knocked on the window she needed. Hanging from her yo-yo, she had the perfect view of his room, catching sight of him as he worked at his desk. Her knock had interrupted his studies, which only irked her more.

How dare he act like nothing had happened! He’d jumped off a roof, not questioning anything. He just expected she’d be able to follow and catch him, saving him from a grisly end. She almost hated him as she waited for the window to open.

“Ladybug? What are you doing here?” He smiled at her. In an uncharacteristic action, he pulled her close after helping her inside and lowered his voice to a conspiratorial whisper, “Checking up on me?”

She shoved him away from her. She couldn’t handle his teasing. She wanted to slug him, smack some sense into him. He should’ve known better than to frighten her as he’d done.

His smile disappeared. In its place was the deepest frown she’d ever seen.

Good! He needed to learn.

“What’s wrong? Did I do something?”

She looked at him, half expecting to find he’d grown two heads. He couldn’t be dense, could he? Surely not.

“You jumped off a building today. You nearly died, Adrien. What were you thinking? How could you do something so reckless? What if I hadn’t been able to catch you?” She paced his room, her hands gesturing wildly as she gave in to her anger and all the other emotions that’d been twisting inside her. She wished she could make him understand he couldn’t do things like that and not have some type of consequence.

“But you did. You caught me. I’m fine. I’m right here.” His hand reached out to touch her, but she moved away, glaring at him as if she couldn’t quite believe he was so dense.

“That’s not the point. What if you weren’t fine? What if I hadn’t caught you? What if you’d died?” The tears came back and threatened to spill down her cheeks, much as she resented their presence and tried to stop them.

“Then, it would’ve been my choice. I jumped because I trusted you, Ladybug. You haven’t let Paris down yet. You certainly haven’t let me down. I’d jump again if you asked me. I trust you to always catch me.”

She shoved him again, pushing him until he fell on his sofa.

“You’re an idiot. That makes no sense. I’m not perfect, Adrien. It was luck that saved you today, not me. If he hadn’t let me go, then you would’ve died. I couldn’t get to you.” She sucked in a breath as she felt the first trickles of tears dampen her mask and cheeks. “I could’ve lost you.”

Gentle hands pulled her until she sank next to him. He pulled her close, holding her as she cried in his arms. He held her still even after the tears had dried and her emotions had been spent.

“I’m sorry I worried you, Ladybug, but I’m not sorry for trusting you.” A soft kiss brushed her forehead as he hugged her once more.

She didn’t know how long she remained there with him, but she did know she’d never give him a reason not to trust her. She’d make sure of it.


	16. Goodbye Kiss

 

“Hey, it’s midnight. You wanted me to wake you, remember?” Adrien gently shook her awake, earning a groan from her as she slowly came back to reality.

“Hmm, such a nice dream. Don’t wanna wake up. Five more minutes.” She did her best to resist but soon groaned in defeat, hearing his laughter at her stubbornness. As she sat and rubbed her eyes, she took in his sleep-tousled hair and realized they’d both fallen asleep during the movie. “Sorry about that. It’s been a long day.”

“I know what you mean. Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone. Who’d believe the great Ladybug could ever need something as silly as sleep anyway?” He ran his hand through her loose tresses, moving behind her to fix them into her signature pigtails. Apparently, magic couldn’t stop her from mussing her hair when she succumbed to the sweet call of sleep.

She stuck her tongue at him for his snarky question. In a soft whine, she ignored his question and offered her own observation. “Who would’ve guessed the perfect Adrien Agreste was such a dork? The best kind of dork though.”

She softened her teasing as she saw the hint of insecurity creeping into his posture and eyes. She loved his goofy side, something she rarely saw as her civilian self. He reminded her a lot of her partner, but that thought was quickly doused.

“You’d better get going. I don’t want you to get in trouble.” He turned away from her, having finished her hair and presented her a forced smile.

“Hey, I didn’t mean that. You know I love you the way you are. I wouldn’t ever want to change you.” She touched his hair, his cheek, and even booped his nose for good measure. “You are perfect because you’re imperfect, Adrien. Forget your father and his impossible standards. Okay?”

He nodded, a real smile soon forming.

“Thank you, LB. You’re too sweet, you know?” His hand entwined with hers, creating a connection with her and knowing it wouldn’t last much longer.

“Only for you,” she whispered.

She swooped in, intending to kiss his cheek.

He hadn’t realized her intention and turned his face to speak, her lips colliding with his in the process.

“Oh!” She reared back and felt her cheeks flare with a red she knew hadn’t been possible before then.

A stolen glance at Adrien proved his cheeks had gone a rosy shade as well.

“I’m sorry. That was meant for your cheek. It was nice, but I hope I didn’t offend you.”

She would have kept rambling except Adrien stopped her with a finger over her lips.

He came to stand next to her, his hand still holding hers. He watched her for several moments, searching her eyes for something she didn’t quite know.

“Can we try that again?”

She nodded, not trusting her voice.

He leaned in and kissed her, his lips whisper-soft against hers.

When he pulled away from her, he gave her the sweetest smile she’d ever seen and whispered, “Goodnight, LB. Until next time.”

She would never quite know how she’d managed to get home in one piece, let alone fall asleep in her bed that night. However, she would never forget the first kiss she shared with Adrien Agreste and the way he’d stamped his name and image across her heart.


	17. Aged Up and Valentine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually combined days 17 and 18 here since I fell behind some with this month. Plus they worked well together. So, here's the result. Enjoy!

 

Her yo-yo buzzed on her side, prompting her to freeze on the rooftop and answer the call. She knew what would happen if she didn’t. Her sweet Chat would come searching for her. She didn’t want him doing that.

“Hey, Bugaboo, where are you?”

“Just out for a run, Kitty.”

“You remember today is, right?”

She smiled as she glanced around the rooftop where she’d been hard at work for the past half-hour. “Yeah, I remember. Be ready in ten minutes, okay?”

“You got it. I love you.” He hung up after she reciprocated.

She had a lot to do in those ten minutes if she wanted to surprise him. She knew better than to waste it.

Twenty minutes later, she touched down with a well-dressed fiancé and smiled at the smirk on his face. She dropped a kiss on his cheek, wondering how she’d gotten so lucky with him before she whispered, “You can open your eyes, Kitty.”

“Oh, Maribug, this is amazing. You didn’t have to do this.” His gaze took in all she’d done on the familiar rooftop.

“Yeah, I did. I ruined your surprise for me years ago. I wanted to make it up to you.” She followed his gaze to the candles and flower petals strewn across the scene. Rather than a blanket and picnic spread, she’d found a cute bistro table to set along with a rather fancy candelabra. She’d also borrowed a small radio from Nino, so music floated through the air.

“It’s perfect. Happy Valentine’s Day,” he whispered. “Are you going to stay Ladybug, or do I get my beautiful fiancée back? I’m sure there’s a masterpiece under that suit.”

With a slight blush on her cheeks, she called off her transformation, settling Tikki at the small space she’d also created for their kwamis on this special day.

Adrien had been correct about her outfit as she did a quick spin for him. She’d worked hard on it the past few weeks, wanting something special for their evening. She’d created a two-piece set with lots of satin, tulle, and sequins. She couldn’t say she was displeased with the end result, especially when Adrien looked at her as he was.

They sat to eat the simple meal she’d planned and brought with her. While Adrien sipped on the champagne she’d brought, she’d secretly switched hers out with ginger ale, not quite ready to admit their little family would be expanding soon. She’d wanted to surprise him that evening.

Before she could get the chance, a chime from her cell phone had her groaning. She glared at the screen as it showed the latest criminal activity.

“Want some company? I wouldn’t mind helping, Milady.”

“I know, but this shouldn’t take long. Stay here, okay?” She rose from her seat and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I have some news when I get back.”

She called Tikki to transform her back, leaping from the roof moments later and heading for the crime-in-progress.

She wasn’t far before she glanced familiar green eyes as they kept pace with her.

“It wasn’t the same without you. Besides, with my help, we can get back to our night that much faster, right? I’m dying to hear your news.” He shot her a wink and flashed her a cheeky grin. She rolled her eyes in response.

“Come on, then, Kitty. Let’s take down some bad guys.”

The whole incident took them less than fifteen minutes.

Once they had ensured the police had everything well in hand, they returned to their rooftop and resumed their special night.

Half of Paris knew the moment Ladybug revealed her news as Adrien shouted his happiness from that same rooftop.


	18. Confession

 

He was finally going to do it. He was going to tell Ladybug how he felt.

He could do it. He could. He would.

She promised to see him later that night though she had technically agreed to see Chat that night, not knowing he was Chat.

He wouldn’t screw up this chance. He couldn’t. He didn’t think he could make it another day without telling her how he felt.

He took special care with his appearance though he couldn’t say for sure why he would. Once he called his transformation, his blond locks would go into their wild signature style that belonged to Chat. His eyes would change, gaining the green sclera. He wouldn’t even be able to show her effort he’d taken in the clothing he’d chosen to confess his love for her.

“Ugh, this is stupid. Maybe I should rethink this whole thing.” He stared at his reflection in the mirror, wishing he could just say he loved her already and be done with it.

“You’re not going on about this again, are you? Geez, kid, aren’t you tired of this yet?” Plagg kept grumbling as he complained about needing more cheese if he was going to have another evening of moaning from his chosen.

“Look, Plagg, it’s not easy, okay? She’s this amazing woman and I’m just some dumb model. She probably doesn’t even think of me except when she’s having to save me.” The words hurt, but he pushed them past his lips anyways. He wished he could know how she felt before he laid his heart before her. If he could have some sign she might feel the same way, then he’d be happy to give her his heart to hold forever.

“Kid, I’ve said it a million times already. Stick with cheese. Cheese doesn’t do feelings. Cheese is better.” Plagg waved his wedge of Camembert in front of Adrien’s face, snickering as the blond waved the fumes away with a sharp glare at the small cat kwami.

“You wouldn’t understand. Ladybug isn’t just some girl. She’s everything. She’s all I think about at night. She’s on my mind all day. I can hardly think whenever I hear someone say her name. I don’t even care who’s behind the mask. She’s the one and I know it.” He sighed as he faced the wall of Ladybug photos he’d gotten from the Ladyblog. They danced merrily on his computer screens as screensavers, taunting him with her loveliness and her aloofness.

Moving closer, he released another breath as he said, “All I want is to pull her close and whisper ‘I love you, Ladybug. You’re my soulmate.’”

When he didn’t hear any of Plagg’s snickering, he glanced around, wondering what could have happened to calm the little creature so much.

“You love me?” Ladybug asked from his open window.

“Ladybug? What are you doing here?” His breath constricted in his throat, making the effort to breathe a lot harder. He was pretty sure he was experiencing the beginnings of a panic attack.

“I was on my way to meet Chat. I thought I’d drop in and say hello. I hadn’t meant to overhear you.” She fidgeted with her hands and yo-yo as she dared a few glances at him. “Did you mean what you said? About loving me?”

He thought about taking it back. He thought about laughing it off as a joke.

He couldn’t do it. He caught what looked like a little light of hope in her eyes.

Doing his best to breathe normally, he offered her a nervous smile and a nod. “Yeah, I do. I love you, Ladybug.”

She didn’t move for a full heartbeat, causing the most agonizing moment in Adrien’s young life as he waited for her reaction.

He wasn’t prepared for her launching herself at him, latching onto his neck and holding him tight.

“It’s not safe for us, for this between us, but I do. I love you, too, Adrien. So much. Don’t you ever forget that,” she whispered into his neck. Tears dampened his shirt collar as she held him tight for several moments longer.

Before he could blink, she pulled away from him and moved toward his window, intent on leaving him alone.

He moved toward her, grabbing her wrist before she could launch her yo-yo and disappear into the night. “Please don’t go. I’m aware of the risks. I accept them. I just want to be with you.”

She smiled at him, tears still leaking down her mask.

“I know you do.” She wiped them away, taking a shaky breath. “I have a proposition for you then. If you want to be with me, come and find me, Adrien. Find my civilian side and decide then.”

She gently pulled out of his grasp and gave him one last piece, saying, “I’m closer than you think.”

With that, she was gone.

He stared at where she’d stood only moments ago, a smile creeping over his face.

“Oh, don’t worry, Milady. I won’t stop until I’ve found you and confessed my love to you again.”


	19. Secret Admirer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet today.

 

“So, Ladybug, it seems you have a secret admirer.” Alya quirked a humorous brow at Marinette as she fastened another pin to a skirt’s hem. “He seems really interested in getting to know you, too.”

“Probably just some weirdo, you know? He’ll move along soon enough.” Marinette continued to work, hoping Alya wouldn’t notice the redness building within her cheeks.

She didn’t see the keen light in her friend’s gaze or she might have been a little more worried about her present predicament.

All she could do was breathe a sigh of relief when Alya decided to change the subject.

The two worked for another hour on the skirt Marinette had designed for a big promotional event for Alya. She had everything well in hand soon enough, allowing her friend to continue with her evening.

Marinette continued to work another hour, working to curb her smile each time she heard her computer chime with another message from her so-called secret admirer.

On the sixth chime, she decided to put the skirt away and called for Tikki to transform her.

She climbed to her balcony and breathed in the cool night air for a moment before zipping through the few blocks to her destination.

She smiled as she caught her secret admirer at his computer and tapped on his window.

He turned to her with a smile and opened the window with a tap of a remote.

When she stood in his room, she gave him her best stern face. “You really do need to stop sending me messages while I’m working.”

“Oh, well, I hope I wasn’t too distracting.” The cheeky grin she expected and loved didn’t appear. “I can stop if you’d like.”

She moved closer to him, dropping a kiss on his cheek.

“Don’t you dare. I love messages from my secret admirer, but I’d rather my nosy best friend didn’t see them.”

The grin came out in full force though his cheeks reddened a bit.

“I think I can manage to slow down a little, but it’s so hard, Milady. You’re really admirable, don’t you know?”

“So I’ve heard.” She giggled at his cheeky grin and wiggling eyebrows. She couldn’t help dropping another kiss on his cheek. “What’s the plan this evening? A movie? A night on the town?”

“Dealer’s choice.”

“Then, I know exactly where we’re going.” She looked down at him with a fond smile and whispered, “Secret admirer.”


	20. Matching Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My house has become fairly obsessed with Disney's ZOMBIES lately, which has inspired this little piece. It'll also be the inspiration for the next couple of days. I hope you enjoy.

 

“Hey, Ladybug, wait up,” Adrien shouted as he raced through their high school corridor. When he caught up to her side, he plucked at his new uniform and asked, “So, what do you think? Looks good, doesn’t it?”

“Oh, you look amazing. Those are good colors on you, Adrien. I’m happy you made the lacrosse team. You earned it.” She couldn’t stop the excited smile she wore as she took in the familiar red and black design of their school’s sports teams.

“If you notice, we’re matching.” He plucked the sleeve of her leotard, beaming at her.

She worked to hide the blush rushing to her cheeks as she nodded. She didn’t know what to say though she was thrilled for him and the school. They needed someone like Adrien on the team if they wanted any chance of winning sometime soon.

“Maybe you could come and watch a match sometime. I’d love to see you sitting on the bleachers cheering us on.” His gaze didn’t quite meet hers as he asked, hoping beyond hope she’d come. She’d been one of his first friends at his new school since they’d implemented a city-wide inclusion of zombies. Though he didn’t know her real name, she’d come to mean a lot to him over the past couple weeks.

“I’m afraid I don’t know much about the game,” she paused to gauge his reaction, continuing when she saw his smile slipping, “but I’d love to see you in action if you want me there.”

“Yes! Oh, thank you, LB. I swear I won’t disappoint you.” He dared a quick touch of her hand, allowing their fingers to brush over one another before heading back to his designated classroom in the school’s dark and fairly dingy basement.

He couldn’t help dreaming of one day, being able to sit next to Ladybug in the cafeteria or even in class. He might be a zombie, but he was still a person. Maybe if he could help the team win the next several games, then he could find ways of making some much-needed changes within the school. Until then, he’d continue to do his best to spend time with Ladybug, possibly even learning her name soon.


	21. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today and tomorrow will be the last days of this AU for now. I'm working out the details for this story and will be posting it soon, I hope. :) I have a few other stories that need to be written first, but I won't forget this one. It's going to be so much fun.

 

“Next up is Ladybug.” The coach glanced down at the sheet in his hands as he moved toward the balance beam on the side. “Step up, Ladybug, and show these beginners how it’s done.”

Marinette offered her classmates a small smile as she moved toward the beam, feeling her confidence grow as she took her place.

She’d loved gymnastics since she’d been a little girl, thrilling at the feeling of flying through the air and performing difficult feats whether on the beam, the uneven bars, or even in her routine, dancing to a rhythm she’d worked hundreds of hours to perfect.

Her gaze met Adrien’s for a brief moment as he moved an inch closer to see her in action. She admitted to herself his presence made her a little nervous though she didn’t think it was a negative feeling. No, her stomach fluttered at the idea of him watching her with the rapt attention he already displayed as she moved into her beginning stance.

Forcing her mind to focus, she moved through her familiar routine, landing each move with practiced skill and expert footing. She kept her smile in place after having that pounded into her since childhood as her gaze remained trained on where her feet would land next as she spun, jumped, and more across the beam’s smooth surface.

As she neared the end of her routine, she caught a strange movement from the corner of her eye. A loud shout followed the movement as several new students pushed and shoved their way through the gym, trying to escape whatever threat they perceived.

One knocked into the balance beam hard enough to jar her, causing her foot to slip.

She did her best to remain upright, but she knew the battle was soon a lost one as the ground rushed to meet her, promising a giant bruise on her hip and upper leg. She closed her eyes as she accepted her fate, hoping it wouldn’t keep her down too long.

The impact never came as strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her close to a warm chest.

“I’ve got you,” a sweet voice whispered in her ear, causing a small shiver to travel the length of her spine.

“Thanks for the rescue.” She glanced up, her breath catching as she stared into the deep green eyes that belonged to none other than Adrien Agreste. She felt a blush rising to her cheeks as she felt his arms tighten around her, thankfully hidden behind the mask she wore.

“Are you okay?”

She nodded, not trusting her voice.

“You sure? You look rather flushed. I can take you to the nurse if you’d like.”

“No, that’s okay. I’m fine.” She pushed on his chest a little, hoping he’d set her down and give her some much-needed space from his warmth.

“Hey, you! Back to the basement,” a school guard shouted as she marched closer to where Marinette stood with Adrien. “You know you don’t belong up here. You better not be harassing this young woman.”

“He’s not. He’s a hero.” She put her hand on the guard’s arm when the older woman would have yanked Adrien away. “Please, he’s coming. I just want to thank him properly before he goes. Please?”

“Fine. One minute. Don’t forget your place, zombie.” The guard sneered at Adrien and moved a few paces away, intent on watching him with a close eye.

Marinette did her best to ignore the guard as she turned back to Adrien. “Thank you again, Adrien. You were sweet to save me.”

“Anytime, Ladybug. You saved me, too. I guess we make a good team, huh?”

She smiled at the thought, rising quickly before she lost her nerve and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “Yes, we are. I’ll see you later, okay?”

“I’m looking forward to it.”


	22. Celebrity Power Couple

 

A year after the inclusion of zombies in their school, Marinette had seen many successful changes for the betterment of zombies in their town. While she was happy with the progress being made, she also knew there was still a long road ahead for true acceptance to finally happen. She did her best to agree with Adrien about small steps were still steps in the right direction.

Though she wasn’t a zombie herself, she had a huge stake in their equality among the citizens of Seabrook, especially since she was dating one. That’s right. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, aka Ladybug, was dating none other than the infamous zombie, Adrien Agreste.

They’d made quite the splash in the news as they took their relationship public with their families’ support along with their friends’.

Now, they’d become something of a power couple as they proved a testament to love being blind and such other nonsense as reporters vied for their time for private interviews and more. There had even been producers and writers alike wanting to fictionalize and sell their story to the masses.

Both she and Adrien had declined, not wanting their lives broadcasted in such a way.

However, that didn’t stop several others from stopping them on the streets as they tried to enjoy a lovely evening together or a special moment. Most were thrilled and quite encouraging of their relationship, but there were others less than enthusiastic. Those were the ones that truly concerned Marinette as she readied for her latest date with Adrien.

“Dear, he’ll be here soon. Are you ready yet?” Sabine called from outside the bathroom.

“Just a minute more, Maman, I promise.”

When she emerged a moment later, she flinched as a bright flash lit up the hallway as her mother snapped a quick photo of her.

“You look lovely.”

She thanked her mother, hurrying down the hall as she heard the doorbell’s chime. With a quick kiss pressed to each parent’s cheek, she opened the door to find Adrien waiting on the doorstep, a small bouquet of daisies in his hand and a brilliant smile upon his face.

“Ready to go, Milady?”

“Always.” She took his offered hand and walked next to him as they made their way to the heart of town and its various options for both humans and zombies alike.

They’d made it to one of their favorite places, sitting at one of the outdoor café tables for several minutes in peace. However, their presence soon became known to the community as a friendly reporter noticed them and approached them without being invited.

Marinette did her best not to glare at the woman and replied to the woman’s questions though her hands clenched in her lap.

She didn’t relax until she felt Adrien’s hand slip into hers, loosening their tight grip so he could lace their fingers together.

She shot him a grateful smile as he took over the woman’s questions and soon had the reporter on her way with the latest story about them.

“It’s never going to end, is it? We’re always going to be the hottest topic.” She could feel her frustration bubbling over as tears began to blur her vision.

“Hey, they’ll move on soon enough, okay? Besides, we’re not the only human-zombie couple anymore. I seem to recall your friend, Alya, is quite taken with Nino.” He brushed his free hand across her cheek, wiping away a stray tear that had successfully freed itself to blaze its wet trail in her light makeup.

“Yeah, but I’m so tired of being bothered by them.”

He didn’t respond for a few moments, seeming lost in his thoughts.

The frown on his face had her slightly worried, fearing he’d ask the question he’s asked her before. No matter how frustrated and tired she might, she knew she’d never let him go as long as they were happy together.

“No, I don’t want to stop dating you. Don’t ask me that. I just want the day we’re left in peace to happen already, is all.” Her hand tightened around his in her lap as she implored him to look at her and see the truth in her eyes. “I want to date you without having it broadcasted each time. I want to enjoy us, Adrien, because we love each other, not because we’re some news segment to gain ratings for one network over another.”

“You love me?”

“That’s all you heard?” She stared at him incredulously before she gave in and smiled. “Yes, I love you, you dork. How could I not love you?”

“I don’t know, Milady, but I’m so happy you do.” He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. “I love you, too.”

 


	23. I Need to Transform into Chat Noir, But You Won’t Leave.

 

“Ladybug, watch out,” Adrien shouted, pulling her into him and turning so the akuma’s blast missed them by hair’s breadth. Using the momentum, Adrien propelled them into the nearest safe place he could find, a janitor’s closet.

With a twist of the lock, he turned back to Ladybug and inspected her for any injuries. Satisfied she was okay, he met her curious gaze with a small smirk and a simple shrug. He didn’t dare say anything at the moment to ruin the weird mood they found themselves in.

“What were you thinking, Adrien? You could’ve been hurt.” She glared at him, her bluebell eyes intent on scorching him for being so reckless. Her arms crossed over her chest as she moved into her best superhero pose she could to show her authority in the matter.

If only she knew, he mused.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are,” the akuma sang as she walked past the janitor’s closet where they hid.

Dropping her voice, Ladybug whispered, “I have to get back out there. Chat’s going to need my help with this one.”

She moved toward the door and flicked the lock back to open, nudging the door a couple inches. She didn’t get any further as the akuma cackled and shoved the door closed again.

Ladybug tried nudging it again, but it wouldn’t budge. The light, once filtering under the door, had become shadows from whatever the akuma had used to barricade the door.

“Great. Just great.” She huffed and kicked at the door, groaning as her foot began to throb from her action.

Adrien couldn’t blame her as he felt the same. He hadn’t considered anything beyond keeping Ladybug safe. He certainly hadn’t calculated the akuma might trap them rather than confront them. Most of the others had in the past. Why couldn’t this one do the same?

“Oh, I hope Chat gets here soon. We’re going to need his Cataclysm to get out of here.”

“I hope so, too.” Adrien turned so she couldn’t see him as he peeked inside his shirt to check on his kwami. He frowned as Plagg smirked at him, silently mocking him for the mess he’d created.

Not ready to admit defeat, Adrien noticed a small window above a set of shelves. It looked too small for him to fit, but just maybe, Ladybug could. Then, she could rejoin the fight while he transformed and freed himself from their temporary prison.

He pointed it out to her, but she surprised him by saying the idea was too risky, preferring to stay put until Chat arrived.

“We can’t do that. What if he doesn’t come? What about the others out there?” He resisted the urge to yank some of his perfectly coifed hair from his scalp. “You don’t even know what she wants.”

“Exactly. I don’t know because someone got us stuck in here. While I wouldn’t mind ordinarily, this isn’t the best time.” Her hands gestured wide and nearly smacked him a time or two in the tight-fitting closet.

He chose to ignore her idea about being happy if the timing had been better. Those thoughts could wait. No, he needed her out of the room, so he could transform and join her before the akuma got too crazy out there.

No matter what he tried though, she wouldn’t budge.

She shot down every idea he came up with and glared all the harder at him for trying in the first place.

Finally, having had enough, Adrien sighed and whispered, “Please forgive me. I didn’t want it to happen this way, but you’ve left me no choice. Plagg, claws out.”

Within moments, his transformation washed over him, and he called up his power of Cataclysm, using it on the door. It disintegrated in seconds, allowing him to push aside the long table used to jamb it.

Turning back to Ladybug, he grinned, holding out his hand to her, and said, “Ready, Milady?”

She stared at him a moment longer before she shook her head to clear it. As she moved closer to the doorway, she turned to face him. “We’re talking about this later.”

“I kinda figured that.” Pulling his baton from its holster, he added, “For now, let’s cleanse this akuma and save Paris once again.”


	24. Quiet Night In

 

Marinette landed in Adrien’s room late one night, stumbling over her own feet in sheer exhaustion.

“Ladybug, are you okay?” Adrien asked, rising from his seat at his desk.

From what she could tell, he’d been working on some of the homework they’d gotten earlier that day, wondering if he’d been having as much trouble as she’d had. She couldn’t wait for the end of the year and the end of her miserable time in physics. She still couldn’t quite decide why she’d chosen to take the class when she struggled, but then, she was also a bit stubborn when it came to mastering something, including a subject she rather loathed.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she muttered even as she sank with deep gratitude on his couch, her head resting on her arms as she peered over the back at him. “Just tired, but I’ll be alright.”

He shot her a sympathetic smile as he moved around the couch and sat close to her. He reached out to touch her but hesitated and ultimately dropped his hand into his lap, his eyes so uncertain and almost a little frightened as they met hers.

Taking the initiative, she stretched until her head rested in his lap as she whispered, “So, what’s on the agenda tonight?”

He smiled, a flash of white teeth peeking between his stretched lips. “I have no agenda for tonight. If I’d known a certain Bug was going to join me, I would’ve planned something, but alas, I didn’t get any such notice.”

“Oh, stop it, you dork. You knew perfectly well I was coming, even if you didn’t know the time.” She mussed his hair as she spoke, a smile stretching over her own features. “So, what movie did you pick out this time? Not another anime, I hope.”

With his hand pressed over his heart, he gave a theatric gasp. “Well, now I’m offended. Paris’s sweet, sassy Ladybug can’t handle a little anime. I guess she’s not as perfect as I thought.”

Rolling her eyes, she sent him a mock glare, determined to give as good as she got from him. “Says the boy who only watches anime. Do you even own a horror movie, or dare I say it, something not rom-com?”

“I’ll have you know that I own every one of the Marvel movies.”

She giggled, loving the highly affronted glare on his face. Not able to help herself, she goaded him a bit more, saying, “But not DC, huh? Worried about a little competition from the famous Superman or Batman?”

“Oh, that does it.” His fingers quickly dived toward her middle, tickling her until she wriggled away.

He chased around his room for a full circuit before they both collapsed again on the couch, Marinette admitting defeat as a wave of exhaustion overwhelmed.

“Such a tired Bug. I think I have something that’ll make you feel better.” He pushed a few buttons and his TV turned on and a movie began to play. He pulled out a few snacks from his mini-fridge and handed her a can of non-caffeinated soda.

As the opening credits rolled, Marinette smiled as she recognized the latest new release, snuggling deeper into the sofa. She could feel Adrien shift next to her, pulling her legs over his lap as her head rested near his shoulder.

“Thank you,” she whispered, her eyes growing heavy as she cuddled a little closer.

“Anything for you, Bug. You know that.” His arm came around her shoulders and pulled her even closer. His head rested atop hers as the movie’s first action sequence began.

Marinette watched maybe five minutes of the movie before she fell asleep, not stirring even when Adrien shifted them until he could cradle her in his arms to hold her close. She didn’t awaken until much later, still wrapped in his arms. Seeing him asleep, she smiled and placed a soft kiss on his cheek and nestled a little closer.

“Good night, Kitty.”


	25. Rooftop Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself with adding an identity reveal for this one along with a dash of Marichat and presumably Adrinette.

 

“Adrien Agreste, what do you think you’re doing?” Ladybug demanded as she set down on the roof above her bakery. She glanced around nervously, wondering if he knew her secret.

A deep blush spread across his cheeks as he avoided her gaze. He hadn’t thought Ladybug might be out patrolling, but he wanted to do something nice for his friend. He’d dropped his transformation of Chat for a few minutes as he retrieved the small gift he’d brought with him for Marinette. He hadn’t thought his bad luck would include a visit from his partner and favorite person, especially on this night of nights. He should’ve known better.

He’d spent weeks planning this night, hoping to ask Marinette for a chance to be together. He secretly admitted how dense he’d been not to notice his sweet classmate for so long. He’d finally realized his crush on Ladybug wouldn’t be reciprocated. He’d spent so long hoping he wasn’t transferring his feelings for Ladybug onto Marinette, but he soon realized his feelings for Marinette had proved far stronger.

“I, um, I’m waiting on my friend to show up. I wanted to surprise her.” He refused to admit he’d been visiting Marinette as Chat. He couldn’t tell that to Ladybug. She’d be too angry with him if she learned where he spent all his free time, which wasn’t much since his father remained adamant about maintaining such control.

“I’m sure she’ll be quite surprised.” She turned her head to take in the scene before her, a look of wonder crossing her features. “What’s the special occasion?”

“I’d rather not say,” he admitted, shrugging his shoulders. “I think I should tell her first. Is that okay?”

A sweet smile bloomed as she regarded him, her eyes alight with a quiet humor.  
“It’s okay. I’m happy for you, Adrien.”

Neither spoke for several moments as they tried to find a safe topic, but soon the tension became too much for Ladybug.

She turned to him and whispered, “I guess I’ll be going then. Have a good night.”

As she stepped onto the railing, Adrien panicked and grabbed her wrist, unsure why he wasn’t ready for her to leave him, especially when he’d planned on asking Marinette out. Maybe some part of him would always wonder about what could have been with Ladybug, he thought to himself, but he didn’t want her to leave without saying something.

“Wait. I, um, I-you don’t have to leave. She’s running a little late and I wouldn’t mind the company. I think I’m a little nervous.” His hand rubbed the back of his neck as he stared at her, watching her face for any signs she might tease him.

He should’ve known better since Ladybug wouldn’t tease him, not when she didn’t know he was Chat. She wouldn’t even tease him as Chat. No, she’d be happy he wanted to move on and find someone who loved him like he loved her.

“Why are you nervous?” Ladybug stepped from the railing far enough to turn and lean against it, regarding him with a curious expression.

He almost refused to answer, but he couldn’t in the end, whispering, “I want to ask her to be my girlfriend.”

“Really?”

He looked up and caught the shock written clearly on her features, her mouth slightly open as she stared at him with wide eyes.

A soft smile formed as his thoughts drifted to Marinette’s sweet optimism. With a nod of his head, he offered, “She’s amazing, so brave and sweet. She sticks up for herself and others without hesitating. She’s also a great designer and has the most adorable expression when she’s inspired. I wish I hadn’t taken so long to notice her. I don’t even know if she’ll give me a chance, you know? But I want to try. I have to, right?”

He thought he saw tears in Ladybug’s eyes as his gaze came back to hers, but he must’ve imagined it because she straightened her shoulders and gave him her best-determined look, a glint in her eye that held him captive.

“You should definitely try. I’m sure she feels the same way about you. I can almost guarantee it. If I’m right, all she wants is for you to be happy. I know it’s all I’d want, too, if we were friends.” She patted his shoulder and moved toward the railing once again. “Good luck, Adrien, though I doubt you’ll need it.”

“Thanks, Ladybug.” He waved as she disappeared from the rooftop balcony above his favorite bakery.

He waited a few seconds after she left to transform back into Chat, much to Plagg’s chagrin, but he couldn’t exactly surprise Marinette as his civilian self. What would she think of him if he did that? She’d definitely have questions about how he got to her balcony without going through her room first, something he had no intention of violating her privacy like that.

He just hadn’t counted on her appearing and guessing his identity moments later, causing a mini panic attack as they talked. He nearly fell off the railing once he learned the secret she’d been keeping from him, never sure he’d ever fully recover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm officially bringing Ladrien June to an end. I'm not sure what to do with the last few prompts for the month, and my mind is already gearing up for LadyNoir July and all I have planned for it. While I'm saying farewell to this month early, I'm not done with it by any means. I'll be working on expanding some of the prompts that have been posted in previous chapters. Who knows? I may eventually unblock myself and get some stories written for the last few prompts. I'm keeping the calendar regardless, so we'll see where the future takes us.
> 
> Thank you for reading these stories for Ladrien June. 
> 
> I hope to see you back for LadyNoir July and its promising storyline. I promise it'll be a lot of fun though it'll be a little different than what I've written before. If you'd like to get a glimpse of its storyline or at least see where it's going, definitely check out A Rogue's Life Story (Alix Appreciation Week). 
> 
> Well, until next time, thank you for being so awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
